A Rose for Tsunayoshi
by Takara yume
Summary: Nobody bothered to ask what was wrong. They only said sympathetic words while he was away. Nobody bothered to care...  ...until the day Tsuna died. Oneshot! Sequel to Lose Control.


A/N: This is the sequel to "Lose Control" due to the request of some readers that Reborn and Tsuna deserved to end up together, slightly AU for Reborn is no longer an arcobaleno and kind of like an alternate twist during the future arc, where Tsuna did die. Inspired by the story "A Rose for Emily" I forgot the author though hehe...but the plot and story was awesome.

Chapter 1

It was another ordinary day for the guardians and people working under Vongola.  
>The bickering…<br>The threats…  
>And constant fighting,<p>

But nobody seemed to notice that their beloved Vongola boss was in distress.  
>He acted normal but in reality, he hadn't slept for days, he felt depressed, he felt alone, he needed comfort and most importantly, he needed love.<p>

In other words, Tsuna had gone to a very fragile stage.  
>Wherein he would often stare off into space, his eyes blank and empty.<br>But nobody who noticed bothered to ask what was wrong. They only said sympathetic remarks while he was in a meeting, in his room or on a mission.

Nobody bothered to care…

Even the guardians who noticed the sudden difference in Tsuna's personality said nothing. They thought that he was just stressed from all the work and missions and decided not to question him, for they didn't want to trouble him by asking such unnecessary questions.

But in fact, Tsuna was just waiting…  
>He was waiting for someone, anyone who would see his internal distress…<br>He was simply waiting for who'd be nice enough to care while he was in this state.

But nobody did.

After a few days, a meeting with the Millfiore was established and Tsuna would be meeting the boss, Byakuran, soon. Tsuna already knew what would happen, that's why he held a small meeting between him, Irie and Hibari.  
>He told them his plan. The two were quite shocked at first; even the usual aloof Hibari was against it. But Tsuna told them to promise not to tell anyone…not until the right time.<br>The plan would only work if they just cooperated. The two hesitantly agreed as Tsuna nodded silently. It was for the best.

Irie would listen and Hibari wouldn't mind as long as he got to fight.  
>And Reborn…he didn't need to know.<br>It would all work out.

Meanwhile Reborn had noticed the sudden change in Tsuna after the 'incident'.  
>He felt horrible but he did his best to mask his emotions.<br>He also realized that Tsuna had become secretive, as if he was hiding something.  
>Something important.<br>Something Reborn needed to know about.

That night he decided to confront the Vongola boss.  
>When he came into Tsuna's room, around 12:46 or so, he found the brunette sleeping peacefully on his bed. The hitman unconsciously sighed and slowly approached the other.<br>Once close enough he gazed at the frail boy longingly, gently, he pulled the blankets up to the boy's chin. He bent down to breathe in the sweet familiar scent of vanilla, before whispering something in the brunette's ear.

_'I love you.'_

Fortunately for the raven, Tsuna did not stir.

Not a mumble.

Just even breathing.

He brushed Tsuna's bangs away before gently placing a chaste kiss on the boy's forehead, and without another word, left the room.

Later that day, he learned that Tsuna had set off to Millfiore.  
>Reborn was outraged. Didn't he knew that it was dangerous for him to go into an enemy's base alone and unguarded! Reborn then decided to search Tsuna's room for any leads that may have caused the brunette to do this.<br>How could he do something so stupid!  
>So suicidal!<p>

Then his jet black eyes landed on the calendar hanged on Tsuna's wall.  
>It had two notes on today's date.<br>The first one shocked him…

In Tsuna's handwriting it said,

_The day Reborn confessed to me~ ^o^_

Reborn stood there, stunned.  
>He was sure the boy was sound asleep when he said that.<p>

His heart skipped a beat upon knowing that Tsuna actually bothered writing it down.  
>The next note, right under the first one, placed a frown on the hitman's face.<p>

The ex-tutor quickly left the room. He needed to get to Millfiore. _Now_.  
>He passed by Hibari on his way out, the other seemed more passive than usual, as they crossed paths the skylark sent him a glare before walking away.<br>He would confront him about that later, but right now he needed to save Tsuna.  
>For right under the previous note, scribbled messily in Tsuna's handwriting, was the words Reborn feared the most…<p>

_The day I die… XoX_

XxXxXxX

_-BANG—_

It happened too quickly, much faster than Tsuna anticipated.  
>He felt an unbearable pain on his chest…blood had game gushing out of the wound and his body landed on the floor with a dull thud. His breathing became uneven, he stared at the white ceiling, his eyes soon going dim.<br>This was it for him…

_Reborn…  
><em>  
>He had wanted to see him one last time…<p>

He heard Byakuran chuckle lightly, his voice seemed to echo cruelly.  
>He didn't need to worry about this man.<br>He knew that his younger self would defeat him…  
>That he was sure of…<p>

And right before his eyes closed and his mind fading into the darkness he heard a door burst open. Tsuna nearly cried when he heard an all too familiar voice…

"Tsuna!"

The brunette smiled weakly before closing his eyes shut.  
>Reborn did care.<p>

Reborn cared for him after all!

Till the very end…

"R…Reborn…I love you too…" were the last things Tsuna uttered before succumbing into the darkness.

Reborn couldn't believe it.  
>Tsuna had loved him.<br>Tsuna was dead.  
>And there was no way to get him back.<br>Why had he been such a fool!  
>Why hadn't he shown his love for Tsuna earlier...<p>

He then heard the man, Byakuran chuckle bemusedly.  
>Reborn knew it was his fault.<br>This damn bastard's fault on why Tsuna died.  
>On why his only cherished person died.<br>Why Tsuna's eyes will never open again…  
>Why his remaining source of light faded into the dark…<p>

Reborn had lost all bits of his sanity that moment.  
>Rage bubbled in his heart.<br>One that he kept hidden all those years ago…  
>He emitted an intent killing aura and took out his gun.<p>

But the Byakuran guy was not afraid.  
>He stood his ground, smile not faltering...<p>

"Do you honestly think that you can kill me with that?" The Millfiore boss said confidently.

"Yes."

Byakuran was about to retort and mock the man, when Reborn suddenly attacked him, Byakuran was taken aback by the others speed, and in a few minutes Byakuran was severely injured. Reborn pointed the gun at him. The Millfiore boss glared at him.  
><em>Only one bullet left…<em>  
>"Go ahead, finish me off. But it won't bring your beloved boss back…"<br>That Reborn knew very well…

"What are you waiting for? Shoot me! You still have one bullet left, right?"  
>Reborn just stared at the man before replying,<br>"I _could_ do that…"

A pause…

"But it's not for you," The fedora kept his eyes from being seen by the other.

"_It's for me_."

He raised the gun up to his head, memories of their first meeting, his battle with Mukuro, the Varia and a lot others came rushing back. He saw the others purple orbs widen in both shock and confusion before pulling the trigger.  
>Reborn then saw darkness.<p>

He could finally meet up with Tsuna…  
>Set things straight…<br>They could be together now…

No more mafia…  
>No more enemies…<br>Just him and Tsuna…

Reborn did not regret ending his life.

For what was a life without his light…?  
>To Reborn, it was completely meaningless.<p>

Reborn awoke awhile later to see white...  
>His vision was still a little bleary...<p>

"Reborn...?"

Reborn's jet black eyes opened and he looked up to see a familiar face...  
>This time...<br>This time for sure...  
>He would never let go...<p>

The hitman smiled as he pulled the other in an embrace.

"_Tsuna..._"

_They were together at last..._

Back at the Vongola mansion, it has been reported that both the Vongola decimo and Reborn died in the Millfiore's hands. Everyone was shocked, many wept, and others regretted not spending enough time with their dear Tsuna. They regretted not making him feel loved when he needed it the most…  
>No one had expected this to happen except for two accomplices…<br>One had worked under the enemy while the other quietly vowed to fight for them.

As they entered Tsuna's room, to lock away any remnants of their beloved boss in a safe place, they all stopped to notice…  
>that there on Tsuna's silky white bed,<br>lay a single red rose…

End

A/N: Damn…this was supposed to be a happy sequel yet it kept tuning into a damn tragedy! *bands head on desk* I don't know why but to me it is somewhat a happy ending for Reborn _did_ get to end up with Tsuna. Gah! I don't know! Anyways hope you liked it~ R&R please~


End file.
